


could really use a wish right now

by callunavulgari



Series: Holiday Writing Challenge '12 [30]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Oh My God So Much Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shrugs, a little roll of her shoulders that makes the fabric of her dress glitter in the kitchen light, casting little shining lights dancing across the wall. Toulouse perks up, curling his back before lunging for one of the lights. “He’s happy,” she says. “For all that he’s done for our worlds, I’d say I can subject my eardrums to his caterwauling for a little bit longer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	could really use a wish right now

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 of the Holiday Writing Challenge on tumblr [over here](http://giraffe-tier.tumblr.com/post/35469673249/winter-drawing-writing-challenge). Prompt was 'singing loudly/obnoxiously'. This is... hands down pretty much the most ridiculous thing I have ever written. I... have no excuses. I'm tired and this is what my brain came up with. Yay!

Sora is singing in their living room. It isn’t like when Kairi sings, a soft hum that makes people think of choirs of angels. It’s more like how Axel sings when he thinks that no one’s listening, loud and brash and off-key, but _passionate_.  
  
It’s a song he’d learned with Ariel in Atlantica; there are far too many sea puns for it to be anything else, but the point is that he’s singing at the top of his voice in their little apartment, crammed into a room with Kairi and Riku and about a dozen other people who Roxas doesn’t really know.  
  
“I’m sorry about this,” he tells Aurora, who’s sitting next to him, demurely sipping a cup of tea.  
  
She laughs—a quiet, bright sound that reminds Roxas of church bells.  
  
“It’s perfectly fine,” she replies, her pinky finger tracing a design on the side of their sad, plain cups. “It’s adorable, really.”  
  
Axel is stirring something on the stove, humming quietly to himself, and he gives Roxas a disbelieving look from over Aurora’s shoulder—mouthing, “Adorable?”  
  
Roxas muffles a laugh with his fist, shrugging.  
  
“Sora...” he flounders for words for a moment, trying to think of something to compare Sora to that doesn’t offend the princess’ delicate sensibilities.  
  
“Sounds like a dying cat?” she finishes for him, eyeing him brightly.  
  
“...That would be a fair comparison.”  
  
She shrugs, a little roll of her shoulders that makes the fabric of her dress glitter in the kitchen light, casting little shining lights dancing across the wall. Toulouse perks up, curling his back before lunging for one of the lights. “He’s happy,” she says. “For all that he’s done for our worlds, I’d say I can subject my eardrums to his caterwauling for a little bit longer.”  
  
Axel laughs at that and she turns to grin at him. Of all the princesses, he’s always viewed Aurora as one of the most reserved, but now, he’s starting to see a different side of her. “You said it, lady,” he chuckles as he passes by them, a steaming pot held in his hands. He’s not wearing oven mitts, something that used to startle Kairi near out of her skin before she remembered just what Axel’s element was.  
  
Aurora pushes free of her seat gracefully, and Roxas takes that as his cue to follow them.  
  
The living room is a mess. Couch cushions are strewn across the floor, cheetos crunched into the carpet, and the coffee table has somehow been overturned. For a moment, Roxas just stares, despairing.  
  
Kairi looks slightly overwhelmed—pacing back and forth around the edges of the chaos. It would almost be funny if she weren’t so heavily pregnant. Kairi rarely lets anything gets to her, ever. She’s one of the strongest people that Roxas knows, so if she’s stressed enough to be pacing, it’s time to bring the party down a notch or two.  
  
Sora has apparently pulled a reluctant Riku into an impromptu jig, and he’s outright wailing now, right into a grimacing Riku’s ears.  
  
Axel seems to have set the pot of whatever down somewhere, because he sidles up next to Roxas, kissing him on the cheek. “Don’t you just _love_ having a big family?” he grins.  
  
Roxas smacks him.


End file.
